


I Can Do Zat

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, F/M, Language Kink, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: I started this on Anton's birthday and then I just couldn't find it in myself to finish it. I watched all three Star Trek movies before I was able to finish it. This is my tribute to Anton and kind of how I need to cope with his death even though it's been almost three years. I hope I did his memory justice. If I messed up any Russian I'm sorry as I used Google translate. I also apologize for the open ending I couldn't write anymore through the tears





	I Can Do Zat

She waited as patiently as she could for her fiancé to come through with the remainder of his crew. They had all been stranded after their ship crashed onto a foreign planet during an attack. She could kill Kirk she really could. Except it was his birthday and she was pretty sure no one would let her attack him in her current state. Besides Kirk had managed to get everyone back safely but not without incident as _Yorktown_ had come under attack as well. None of that mattered though her fiancé was alive. She nearly ran towards him the moment she saw him. He was wearing different clothes why was he wearing different clothes. Chekov had the biggest grin on his face which was a sign that he was awfully proud of himself.

He wrapped her up in his arms and mindful of her growing belly picked her up and spun her around. “Are you okay?” She asked when he set her down. “I’m fine, любить. I’m just happy to see you.” (love) He told her. “I thought I’d never see you again.” She countered as her eyes grew teary. “I’ll always come back to you and ze маленький.” (little one) He said as he caressed her stomach. “It’s going to be a boy. I found out the day we lost communications with the _Enterprise_.” She told him as she took his hands in hers. “A boy?” He questioned as his eyes lit up and she just nodded her head. He placed both of their hands on her face as he kissed her deeply it turned hungry fast as they hadn’t seen each other since the day he proposed which also happened to be the day they conceived the little life she was carrying. “Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, как красиво ты выглядишь опухшим с моим ребенком?” (Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look swollen with my child?) He asked her when he pulled away. “Chek.” She breathed out. He usually reserved that kind of talk for the bedroom although few people ever translated what he said in his native tongue. A throat cleared from their left and pulled them out of their little bubble.

They looked to see Bones standing there looking rather sheepishly. “Don’t mind me. I just came to check on my patient. Make sure the stress wasn’t too much.” He told them. “I’ll be over by ze bar. Be careful vith her.” The younger man told him as he walked away. “How are you, darlin’?” He asked her as he checked her over. “I’m as well as could be expected of any four month pregnant woman who thought the love of her life was doomed, Doctor McCoy.” She told him as an unknown emotion flitted across his features. “I have my own doctor here, you know.” She stated as she started off toward where her fiancé was waiting for her. “I figured.” She heard him counter before she was out of ear shot. Since her engagement to Chekov, her and Bones’ friendship became strained and she honestly wasn’t sure why. She had been assigned to the _Enterprise’s_ medical bay and was there when Vulcan was destroyed. She couldn’t deny that the doctor was attractive you’d have to be blind to do that. She had been on her way to a different part of the ship when a harried curly haired young man screaming ‘I can do zat. I can do zat.’ ran straight into her literally knocking her off her feet and stealing her breath. He had apologized profusely and introduced himself as he helped her up.

* * *

Three years ago after the incident with Khan the shy ensign had expressed his feelings for her and seemed quite shocked that she felt the same. She had explained that he was exactly what she never knew she was missing. She had sadly been reassigned though and wasn’t able to see him till about four and a half months ago when she practically begged Scotty to beam her aboard to surprise Chekov for their anniversary. He did as he grumbled something about blaming her if they got in trouble for it. She snuck into his room unnoticed and waited for him to retire to bed. She nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw her. She laughed about his reaction and they talked all night until he quietly proposed to her before they fell asleep. When she woke up she asked him if he was serious and he told her he was but that he had a big thing planned out. She told him yes and that this was a more intimate proposal then whatever he had planned. He slid the ring on her finger and they celebrated until he had to go to the bridge. She bid him farewell and kissed him as she told him she needed to get back to her ship before someone noticed her absence. She snuck back out and down to the transporter room. She thanked Scotty profusely before he beamed her away.

* * *

The clink of a glass and her fiancé’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, красивый. What did you say?” (handsome) She asked as she tried to steady herself onto the stool next to him. “I asked vhat you vanted to name the baby now that you know it’s a boy.” He told her as he steadied her with one of his strong arms. “I was thinking Andre since your middle name is Andreievich it’d just be a shortened version of that.” She told him as she saw Kirk take the stool on Chekov’s other side. “You know James is a great name.” He slurred out he was drunk already. “Captain.” Her fiancé said at the same time she said Kirk. “Happy birthday, Kirk. I think I’ll retire to bed now. I’m exhausted.” She told both men as she slid off the stool as graceful as she could. “Here I’ll go vith you, возлюбленная. I’m quite exhausted myself. Happy birthday, Captain.” (sweetheart) He said as he entwined their fingers together before leading her away. “See you later, lovebirds.” They heard him shout before they got into the elevator. It ascended to his quarters and opened onto a spacious suite with a generous view of the space station.

She stepped out in front of him and squealed as he enveloped her in his arms and led her to the sizeable bed. She had agonized over what to wear and just as she had chosen a loose tee and leggings they started the evacuation so in a split second she grabbed a pink sundress with floral print except she didn’t have anything underneath it. She gasped as he ran his hands up her thighs lifting the hem of her dress as he went. “Непослушный котенок, без нижнего белья.” (Naughty kitten, not wearing any underwear.) He all but purred into her ear before he nibbled on the lobe. “There wasn’t enough time to put any on before they started evacuating.” She moaned out as two of his fingers went through the tuft of hair on her mound and slid through her damp folds. “You mean to tell me you’ve been valking around strangers and my ship mates like this? That von’t do vill it? You’re swollen vith my child and vear a ring but you know vhat’ll really make everybody know you’re mine hearing you scream my name.” He said through his accent as it always got thicker the more aroused he became which is why he usually reverted to Russian.

It was always the quiet ones he had been so shy and reserved their first time but now once he had learned her kinks especially the language one he used them all to make her a needy mess. He had a few of his own but they only fed into hers. He turned her around and sat her down at the edge of the bed as he kneeled in front of her. She shuddered as his warm breath caressed over her folds. “Вы не знаете, как сильно я пропустил это. Как я испугался, что никогда больше не увижу и не прикоснусь к тебе. Я так сильно люблю тебя, принцесса.” (You don't know how much I've missed this. How scared I was that I'd never get to see or touch you again. I love you so much, princess.) He said before he sucked her clit into his mouth and thrust two fingers into her slick channel. “Chek.” She gasped out as she flung her hands into his curly brunette locks and tugged the groan that elicited vibrated up through her body. Years with her body at his mercy gave him a lot of time to know all the right buttons push. He set just the right pace with his fingers against just the right amount of suction and she was a mess. She snapped her head back on a wail as she gushed all over his fingers and the bedding underneath her. “Всегда такой красивый, когда ты разваливаешься на меня, любовь.” (Always so beautiful when you fall apart for me, love.) He praised before he stood up and undressed then pulled her dress off.

He nodded his head toward the top of the bed to signal her to lay down on it. She did as she was more or less ordered and watched him walk up the length of the bed his long thick cock jutting out in front of him as he did so. He smirked as he noticed her looking at it longingly. “You vant to know how long I’ve had this? Hmm? Since I kissed you and ve vere interrupted by Doktor McCoy.” He told her as he climbed onto the bed and turned her on her side. He settled up against her as he dragged his cock through her dripping folds. He put one hand on her neck just holding it there and slid the other down to rest on her mound just shy of her clit. He lined himself up and thrust deep inside her to the hilt. “ _Pavel!_ ” She screeched as he tightened his grip on her throat. “Вот оно Пусть все знают, кто заставляет вас чувствовать себя так хорошо, котенок.” (There it is. Let everyone know who makes you feel this good, kitten.) He growled into her ear as he pulled out till just his tip remained and slammed back home. She cried out as she gripped his forearms and ran her nails down them. She was thankful that he was on shore leave till the _Enterprise-A_ was finished and that his uniform had long sleeves so he could keep them hidden.

She started to grind back into him as much as his hold would let her and swiveled her hips a little. He groaned into her neck as he gently bit down just underneath where his hand was. His pace became hard, fast and deep as she arched into his touch more. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear in Russian and English. He could feel her clench around him as her orgasm got closer so he took the hand that was resting on her mound and placed the heel of it on her clit as his thrusts aided in its movement against the little bud. She dug her nails deeper into his skin as his grip tightened just a little bit more and her vision blurred at the edges. Her orgasm caught her slightly unaware as it slammed into her and she gushed around him. His thrusts became erratic and sloppy as he rode out her orgasm until he stilled deep inside her and painted her walls with his seed. “Если бы я мог держать тебя беременной, я бы. Ты такой красивый и такой отзывчивый. Скоро моя жена.” (If I could keep you pregnant I would. You're so beautiful like this and so responsive. My soon to be wife.) He said as he held her close and pulled the blanket over their bodies. Sleep claimed them both pretty swiftly.

The construction of the new ship didn’t take as long as anybody thought it would. They decided to get married the day before it had its maiden voyage. It was a small and intimate affair mainly surrounded by the crew. Despite Spock’s half Vulcan nature he officiated it beautifully. As they laid there basking in the glow of being newlyweds he wrapped his hands around her stomach protectively. It was bigger now since she was only about a month and a half away from giving birth. “I don’t have to go tomorrow. I could stay here vith you. See you give birth and be here for a little vhile.” He told her as she twisted in his hold to face him. “Pav. You wouldn’t be you if you stayed here. You’re an integral part of the crew and they need you. I miss you when you’re gone but I’d never ask you to stay here unless I truly desperately needed you to. Besides Scotty can always beam you down here when I give birth.” She told him as she cupped his cheek and kissed him soundly.

The next morning found her bidding farewell to the crew and her new husband. “Я люблю тебя, и я вернусь, прежде чем ты это узнаешь, чтобы увидеть, как мой маленький мальчик появился на свет.” (I love you and I'll be back before you know it to see my little boy come into the world.) He told her as he kissed her one last time. “Я тоже тебя люблю, красавчик. Пожалуйста будь осторожен.” (I love you too, handsome. Please be safe.) She said as she hugged him tightly before she watched him leave with the others. They communicated for the next month and a half through video chats and voice messages on their PADDs till her water broke in the middle of the night. She rushed herself to the hospital.

She found herself in a delivery room almost immediately as the contractions were becoming more and more frequent. She hailed the space ship as soon as she could. “Leo, I need him here now.” She almost shouted when she felt another contraction. “We’re trying to find him, darlin’” The older man told her. “What do you mean you’re trying to find him? Why isn’t he on the damn bridge?” She questioned as it ended on a shriek. She watched the doctor look around as if for some help on the screen in front of her. “I uh… He went down to engineering to help Scotty with something but we took on some enemy fire and we can’t locate him at the moment.” He told her a little solemnly. “No… No, he promised to be here. Leo, you need to find him. Now!” She shouted him. “Mrs. Chekov. I need you to push on three, okay?” Her doctor told her from beyond the screen floating in front of her as she counted down and she did as she was told. Again and again she pushed until she didn’t have the energy anymore. She felt so weak and when the put the oxygen mask on her she barely noticed. “Doctor McCoy, she needs someone down here. Someone she knows. I’d prefer if it was a woman.” She heard her doctor tell the man. “Lieutenant Uhura is currently busy. I’m coming down I’ve known her as long as anybody else on this crew.” He stated before ending the call. She pushed one final time and she vaguely registered the cries of her baby before everything went black.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been out but she came to, to the rhythmic beeping of monitors and low quiet voices. “She lost a lot of blood. We gave her a transfusion but it might take her awhile to wake up.” She heard her doctor tell someone. “She’ll be alright though? I mean…” The familiar southern drawl trailed off. “Doctor McCoy, this might be the 23rd century and we’ve made great medical and technological advances but women still die in childbirth. She is alive but the emotional and physical toll is something we can’t measure with science. I am sorry for the loss of your crew member.” The woman told him before she heard her leave. She heard a shuffle and a grumble of family member before she heard the scrap of a chair against the floor then felt his warm calloused hands engulf her smaller one. “Jesus, you’re freezing.” He stated simply. Was she, she couldn’t really feel much of her body at the moment. It took all of her strength just to open her eyes and look at the man sitting at her bedside. “Did you find him?” She croaked out. “We did, he was sucked out through a hole in the hull caused by enemy fire. We brought him back though. We’ll have the funeral when you’re feeling better.” He told her as his voice cracked with sadness. “The baby’s alright?” She asked so she could focus on something other than her heart shattering. “Yeah. He’s a healthy seven pound bundle with all ten fingers and toes. He’s in the nursery now.” He said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “That’s good.” She said simply.

She cried herself to sleep not long after as she just kept thinking about the fact that she hadn’t even been married for two months and now she was a widow and a single mother all at once. A week later she was discharged from the hospital when they were sure she was strong enough. She wasn’t sure what they meant by that sure she was physically stronger but emotionally there was a huge hole in her chest where her heart was. Having Andre made it marginally better as he was a mini version of his father but going back to their shared quarters where his nursery was nearly broke her. After a rather restless night with Andre waking up every now and then for feedings and changes she was quiet at the funeral the next day. Uhura had leant her one of her dresses and aside from the two women all the men were in their dress uniforms. Each of the crew members spoke about him and how much they loved him. She wanted to say something anything but she couldn’t. She completely lost it when they handed her the folded up Starfleet flag. Uhura had to take Andre and calm him down.

She refused to go to the wake there was no way she could face people and their condolences whether they were real of fake. She took Andre back to her quarters and holed up in there until she heard a soft knock at her door. She looked out the peephole to see Bones on the other side. “Leo, what’re you doing here shouldn’t you be at the wake with the others?” She questioned as she opened the door. “I uh… I came to talk to you and see how you were holding up.” He told her simply as he walked past her into the apartment. She offered him a drink but he declined something about needing to keep his head clear. “Okay, talk.” She told him as he took a seat on one of the armchairs. “You have to know how I feel about you. How I’ve felt about you from the moment I saw you in my medical bay. I wanted to tell you so many times. Then I overheard you and Chekov after the incident with Kahn. I was so focused on saving Jim that I let you slip through my fingers. It’s my only regret so far not telling you sooner.” He said as he fiddled with his uniform hat. “Why are you telling me now? I could’ve had a vastly different life if you had manned up and told me. I wouldn’t be a widow. I wouldn’t be a single mother. I loved him and now he’s gone and you’re here. The person that’s been avoiding me since I got engaged. The person that’s telling me now he’s had feelings for me since the beginning.” She all but shouted at him. She felt some resentment towards all of them Chekov was the youngest crew member and they should’ve been more watchful, more protective and just more. She was unleashing it on him at the moment though. “I’m telling you now so you know you don’t have to go it alone.” He said. “How very admirable of you, doctor. I think you should leave.” She told him as she opened the door. “Please just tell me you’ll think about what I said.” He begged as she shut the door behind him.

She picked up Andre and brought him to Uhura to watch while she went to where they had just laid her late husband to rest. She approached his headstone side stepping the newly disturbed dirt. She touched the cold marble and let the good and bad memories take her and the constant besides her and Chekov was Bones he was always there just out of reach like a shadow. She looked down at the stone and took it in. ‘Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov. Friend. Husband. Father.’ The star date of his birth and death were on it too. He was only twenty-one. If she closed her eyes and focused real hard she could still hear him screaming ‘I can do zat’ through the corridors of the ship or speaking his authorization code twice because of his accent ‘nine-five-wictor-wictor-two!’. He loved her and she loved him they had several great years together. He would want her to be happy and find love again. He also wouldn’t want her to harbor resentment towards his ship mates or be angry at them. He died doing what he loved even if it was a stupid accident. She heard a set of footsteps behind her and spun on her heel towards a solemn looking Bones who had his hands up in surrender as if afraid she was going to stun him or something. “Not alone.” She mumbled as she walked toward him. “Not alone.” He countered as she placed a chaste kiss to his stubble covered cheek.


End file.
